piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Chloé and Zoë Bufouré
(known collectively as the Bufouré twins) are twin daughters of Laurent Bufouré, a famous fashion designer in Paris. They made their debut in the episode "Crime of Fashion". Appearances The Bufouré twins both have dark mulberry hair tied up into a ponytail, cyan eyes, light raspberry eyeshadows, and grayish azure lips. They also wear a pair of yellow shoes with white heels. The only way to distinguish the twins is the color of their dress and hair tips. The dress is designed by their father. The tips of Chloé's dark blue and her dress color is moderate blue violet and cobalt bluish gray, while Zoë's tips are dark amaranth and her dress color is strong crimson and pale orange. Personalities As the heiresses of a famous fashion designer in Paris, the twins are both spoiled and arrogant. However, they don't get along with each other, possibly because one of them is going to inherit their father's fortune and as such, they're usually seen arguing with each other. However, they're willing to help the Beautiful People with their plan to humiliate the Indie Girls as a way to get themselves back into the fashion limelight. History "Crime of Fashion" Chloé and Zoë Bufouré are at PINY: Pinypon Institute du Paris for an auction held by Rania Forbes. There, they both noticed that the Beautiful People have steal their father's dress at the auction. The twins suddenly get into an argument over the fact they're wearing the same dress (though it's a different color) for the auction and they started a food fight. During the fight, the food stains get into the Indie Girls' rain poncho dress and they unintentionally made the Indies the winners by default after the Beautiful People get disqualified for using their father's dress and passes it off as their design. After the auction, the revenge-seeking Julia Cooper called the twins and promises them that they'll be back in the fashion limelight after they humiliate themselves at the auction and in exchange, they have to help the Beautiful People frame the Indie Girls for stealing a dress design and humiliate them on the Internet. However, the alliance between the Bufouré twins and the Beautiful People had fallen apart when Michelle Fairchild exposes Julia's lies in front of the Bufouré twins' cameraman and the latter posts the recording online, resulting on the twins and the Beautiful People all humiliating themselves on the Internet for lying and framing. Relationships Julia Cooper While it's unknown how the Bufouré twins really feel about Julia and her friends after they stole their father's dress design for the auction, she promises them they'll be back in the fashion limelight after the twins cause a food fight at the auction. As part of the promise, the twins have to help her and her team, the Beautiful People, humiliate the Indie Girls on the Internet by framing them that the Indies stole a dress design from Greece. Sightings Trivia * Chloé has a deeper voice while Zoë's voice is more softer. * Despite their father is French, the twins look like they're Asian descent. * Chloé and Zoë both share the same eye design as Yumiko. * It is possible that Chloé and Zoë are also students of PINY: Pinypon Institute du Paris since they're at the auction and they're willing to help three of the New York campus students get their revenge on the Indie Girls. * It's unknown which twin is the oldest of the pair. * Chloé and Zoë Bufouré being twins might have serve as a foreshadowing of Michelle Fairchild and Julia Cooper being long-lost twins. * Both twins have a Pictogram account. Gallery "Crime of Fashion" Crime of Fashion (21).png Crime of Fashion (22).png Crime of Fashion (23).png Crime of Fashion (24).png Crime of Fashion (25).png Crime of Fashion (26).png Crime of Fashion (27).png Crime of Fashion (28).png Crime of Fashion (29).png Crime of Fashion (30).png Crime of Fashion (31).png Crime of Fashion (32).png Crime of Fashion (33).png Crime of Fashion (34).png Crime of Fashion (36).png Crime of Fashion (37).png Crime of Fashion (39).png Crime of Fashion (40).png Crime of Fashion (41).png Crime of Fashion (46).png Crime of Fashion (47).png Crime of Fashion (48).png Crime of Fashion (53).png Crime of Fashion (54).png Crime of Fashion (141).png Crime of Fashion (142).png Crime of Fashion (143).png Crime of Fashion (144).png Crime of Fashion (145).png Crime of Fashion (146).png Crime of Fashion (147).png Crime of Fashion (148).png Crime of Fashion (149).png Crime of Fashion (154).png Crime of Fashion (157).png Crime of Fashion (158).png Crime of Fashion (184).png Crime of Fashion (185).png Crime of Fashion (186).png Crime of Fashion (187).png Animations Crime of Fashion - The Bufouré twins food fight.gif Crime of Fashion - The Bufouré twins food fight 2.gif Crime of Fashion - The Bufouré twins' cameraman recording.gif Crime of Fashion - The Bufouré twins accusing the Indie Girls.gif Category:Female characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists